Mattias Schneien
Whatever these voices are telling you, Tobi, it's not true. '-Mattias Schneien' Bio Mattias is one of the many Schneien children. He is part of the set of octuplets including Tobias. He has narcolepsy, which has a constant impact on him. He always appears sleepy, and will often pass out at inopportune moments. Despite his own troubles, he looks out for Tobi, and supports him as much as he can. Appearance Mattias has chin-length ash-blond hair, with bangs that fall into his grey-blue eyes. He has grey smudges under his eyes from exhaustion, and often has a light pink blush. He usually has a sleepy smile, or a far-away look on his face. He wears an un-tucked white button-up shirt and a red tie, under a beige sweater that is too large for him and constantly falling off his shoulder. He also wears black pants and shoes. In a flashback to when he was about eight, he is shown wearing a white medical mask. Personality Sweet and even-tempered, Mattias is gentle boy who looks after others. He and Tobias seem to be closer to each other than some of their other siblings. Mattias cares about Tobias's physical and mental well-being, and goes out of his way to try and help his brother when he can, even when Tobi literally pushes him away. He is prone to daydreaming, in part due to his narcolepsy. History Before the start of Ghost Eyes Mattias seems to have been a sickly baby who failed to thrive. One day, he stopped breathing. In exchange for Mattias’s life, Lucas made a deal with some sort of evil supernatural force. It seems that Tobias was given to this evil force in exchange for Matti’s life, leading to Tobi’s possession by Mr. Edburt and Mattias’s indebtedness to Tobias. Like his siblings, Mattias has been homeschooled his whole life. He joined his siblings in their games in the woods when they were younger, although he is not shown doing so currently. There are hints that whatever incident happened when Tobias was 8 involved Mattias, and may have harmed him. As a child, Mattias would travel into the forest to track down Tobias and bring him back to the church. In return, Tobias would protect Mattias and carry him home if he fell asleep. At one point as children, the octuplets found a tree trunk that had fallen across a ravine. Wolfe decided that they would all cross it. Mattias was scared, but Tobias reminded him that he would protect him. Ghost Eyes Part One Mattias is the second character introduced to the series, after Tobias. He takes care of Tobi following one of Lucas’s “punishments”. Mattias doesn’t feature extensively throughout the rest of the section. Part Two Mattias doesn’t appear much in part two either, but he appears at the end bringing tea to King, whom he calls “uncle”. Relationships Tobias Schneien Tobias is Mattias’s octuplet brother, born directly before Mattias. Tobi and Mattias both try to protect each other as best they can— Tobias protects Mattias when the latter falls asleep, and Mattias protects Tobi from the demons and Lucas. Tobias seems to be the sibling Mattias has the closest relationship with. Mattias seems to know that Tobias (may have, this is theory territory) was sacrificed to an evil force to save his own life, and is working with King to protect... protect? him. Lucas Schneien Lucas, Mattias’s father, is very overprotective of Mattias due to both Matti’s narcolepsy and his death as a baby (and following resurrection). Mattias is highly aware of Lucas’s abuse, and he seems to know the root cause of it as well. In chapter 3.5 he challenges this double standard, protecting Tobias and demanding to know why Lucas constantly abuses Tobi but never hits him. Mattias seems to know full well why this is, and is just asking this question because he knows Lucas will be unable to answer. Trivia - Mattias is fascinated by rock music. - Mattias’s favorite foods are vegetable soup, especially cabbage, and salted tomato slices on bread. - Mattias’s favorite color is very light blue. - Mattias will sometimes force himself to stay awake by touching incredibly cold or hot surfaces (like sticking his bare hands in the snow during the winter) or slapping himself.Category:Schneien Family